The Avatar program, but different characters and different story line
by 1Nightstalker1
Summary: This is the story of Tia Ember as she discovers a whole new world and a whole new way of life on the planet Pandora.
1. Chapter 1

Tia Ember sat in her lounge, on the plush sage green sofa reading a book on the Na'vi people of Pandora. She had of course read it several times before, but it was an interesting read.

Tia lived alone and she had been studying hard so she could go to Pandora and join the 'Avatar team.' She had finished her study a few months ago and she had been told to her great delight that an Avatar was to be made for her and she would go to Pandora.

Tia set the book down and decided to check her e-mail for news on what was happening. The moment she started the computer and peered at the transparent blue screen that seemed to hang in midair the e-mail icon popped up. She extended a finger and touched the icon lightly.

The e-mail bloomed on the screen and Tia scanned it quickly. It read:

**To Tia Ember**

**Your Avatar is ready to set off for Pandora; you of course will need to accompany it so you can control it when it gets here. I expect your bags to be packed and you ready to go, at the station by 6a.m. tomorrow.**

**Yours sincerely**

**Director Wilkinson.**

Tia's face broke into a smiled. She shut down her computer and raced to pack her things. She threw several pairs of pants, t-shirts, jerseys, socks, underwear ect into one pocket of her sports bag and zipped it closed. She gathered together her toiletries and put them in a waterproof bag before stuffing that in another pocket.

Finally she gathered together some books, papers and files and slid them into the last pocket. Satisfied she put the bag in the corner of her room and went to pick out some clothes for tomorrow.

She settled for a neat white blouse, black jeans, a leather coat and a pair of black shoes with a small heel. Tia set her alarm clock and went and made herself some dinner. After a quick meal of pasta and sausages she had a shower and fell into bed. Excitement still pulsing through her veins.

Her alarm woke her at 4a.m. Tia rolled out of bed and with blurry eyes stumbled to the shower. She stood under the hot water and let it wake her up. After she washed her hair and body she went back to her room and pulled her clothes on.

She had a quick breakfast and packed the last of her things. By 5a.m. she stepped out the familiar wooden door, it clicked shut behind her and she locked it. She got into her car and backed out of her driveway and onto the road.

After a forty-five minute drive she pulled into the parking lot of the station. Tia gasped at the size of the craft that was going to take her to Pandora. Tia registered in at the office and went and sat in the waiting room with everyone else.

They were mostly marines, but there was one guy, he was kind of handsome but he looked out of place and looked relieved when Tia entered.

"So you are the other new 'Avatar'? He asked.

Tia looked confused for a second then nodded.

"Yes, I'm Tia, Tia Ember," she offered her hand to shake.

"Rowan Ezra," he replied, shaking hands.

Tia sat down with him and they waited. Soon they had to go through the custom like area before they could board the great spacecraft. After several hours, finally Tia was lead onto the craft and shown a little almost capsule like thing.

She lay down in it and the person took her bag away to put it in storage. Then the capsule was shut, it was completely dark and Tia shuddered. After several long hours she fell asleep and didn't even wake when the craft took off into space. Heading for Pandora.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter took so long guys, I've been working on my Hunger Games fanfiction.

* * *

Tia felt her mind seem to claw its way out of darkness. She forced her eyelids up and stared into the dimness. Her head was pounding. She felt her capsule slide open and she blinked as a bright light was shone into her eyes. A man in blue clothes, similar to doctor's clothes was floating above her.

"Where are we?" Tia mumbled.

"Pandora, of course," replied the man "well, you seem fine, don't move until you are told to," he continued, then pushed off and spun away.

Tia shook her head slightly and remained lying there, in the hard capsule. Her bones began to ache and she shuddered, biting her lip. Finally another man called out of a giant speaker.

"Welcome to Pandora, if you could please make your way to the changing rooms to get dressed, you will be told what to do from there after you are dressed!" the booming voice echoed across the craft.

Tia heaved herself out of the capsule and let out a joyful laugh as she floated upwards, she shoved off from the ceiling and tumbled in slow motion to the floor. She bounded across the floor in giant, slow strides.

Finally she reached the door and pulled herself through it. Still floating, Tia managed to rip off the clothes she had worn in her 5 year sleep and tug on some other clothes. She was led to the landing craft and strapped in place.

Tia tugged at the straps, trying to look for any windows. There were none, she sat back sighing. A tall man with black hair trudged forward.

"Get ready to put your masks on, un-strap yourself, get your bag and get out of here!" he barked.

Tia plucked a mask off the wall behind her and held it ready as the man continued to bark out warnings. The craft settled onto the ground, making a crashing and booming sound.

"Okay, now!" the black haired man yelled.

Tia immediately slipped the mask onto her face and twisted it at the bottom, breathing in the cool air she fumbled with straps. The thick strips fell away and Tia stood up, snatching up her bag.

Tia waited, peering over Rowan's shoulder. With a great "Pssssh!" the great door of the landing craft, swung downwards creating a steep ramp.

"Go!" cried the man, his voice muffled by his own mask.

Tia strode forward, nearly falling down the ramp as she stared at the great, colourful jungle on the other side of the high, steel and concrete fence. Rowan had the same glorious look in his eye.

Tia was hurried into one of the smaller buildings, Rowan in front of here and the many marines in front of him. The large group filed into a small hall, full of metal benches and tables.

An attractive man, even taller then the black haired man waited at the front of the room. He had longish blonde hair, prominent muscles that rippled under tanned skin and sky blue eyes; he looked like he

Tia felt her mind seem to claw its way out of darkness. She forced her eyelids up and stared into the dimness. Her head was pounding. She felt her capsule slide open and she blinked as a bright light was shone into her eyes. A man in blue clothes, similar to doctor's clothes was floating above her.

"Where are we?" Tia mumbled.

"Pandora, of course," replied the man "well, you seem fine, don't move until you are told to," he continued, then pushed off and spun away.

Tia shook her head slightly and remained lying there, in the hard capsule. Her bones began to ache and she shuddered, biting her lip. Finally another man called out of a giant speaker.

"Welcome to Pandora, if you could please make your way to the changing rooms to get dressed, you will be told what to do from there after you are dressed!" the booming voice echoed across the craft.

Tia heaved herself out of the capsule and let out a joyful laugh as she floated upwards, she shoved off from the ceiling and tumbled in slow motion to the floor. She bounded across the floor in giant, slow strides.

Finally she reached the door and pulled herself through it. Still floating, Tia managed to rip off the clothes she had worn in her 5 year sleep and tug on some other clothes. She was led to the landing craft and strapped in place.

Tia tugged at the straps, trying to look for any windows. There were none, she sat back sighing. A tall man with black hair trudged forward.

"Get ready to put your masks on, un-strap yourself, get your bag and get out of here!" he barked.

Tia plucked a mask off the wall behind her and held it ready as the man continued to bark out warnings. The craft settled onto the ground, making a crashing and booming sound.

"Okay, now!" the black haired man yelled.

Tia immediately slipped the mask onto her face and twisted it at the bottom, breathing in the cool air she fumbled with straps. The thick strips fell away and Tia stood up, snatching up her bag.

Tia waited, peering over Rowan's shoulder. With a great "Pssssh!" the great door of the landing craft, swung downwards creating a steep ramp.

"Go!" cried the man, his voice muffled by his own mask.

Tia strode forward, nearly falling down the ramp as she stared at the great, colourful jungle on the other side of the high, steel and concrete fence. Rowan had the same glorious look in his eye.

Tia was hurried into one of the smaller buildings, Rowan in front of here and the many marines in front of him. The large group filed into a small hall, full of metal benches and tables.

An attractive man, even taller then the black haired man waited at the front of the room. He had longish blonde hair, prominent muscles that rippled under tanned skin and sky blue eyes; he looked like he would be better suited to an Australian beach then a wild planet somewhere in space.

Tia smiled and sat down on one of the metal benches, Rowan slid onto the bench next to her. The laughing, joking marines soon settled down, plopping themselves onto the benches, the tabletops and even the floor.

The blue-eyed man watched them in silence until they were completely quiet. He strode back in forth.

"Welcome to Pandora," he said in a deadly voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Tia gulped and fiddled with a strap on her bag, her eyes following the man as he marched up in down in front of them.

"I am Captain Tobias Levi, but you will call me Sir," he stated, looking expectantly at the group.

"Yes, Sir!" the marines shouted without hesitation, Rowan and Tia exchanged startled glances.

"This is Pandora, not Earth. Everything outside our boundaries is a danger. There are rules, break those rules, you die. It is simple. Disrespect Pandora and you will die. Disrespect the Na'vi and you will die. This is Pandora, not Earth, follow the rules, stay alive and you may get to go home and see your family again," Captain Levi turned to look at the group, his hands behind his back. "Any questions?"

Tia frowned, a million questions were racing through her mind and the quizzical look on Rowan's face meant he was also full of questions, but the marines were trained to never question their commander.

"No Sir!" they shouted.

"Then scat!" Captain Levi said, turning away.

The entire group stood up, grabbed their bags and marched out, leaving Tia and Rowan still sitting on their bench. The Captain turned around again.

"Aha, the nerds," he laughed, "second floor."

Tia snatched up her bag, standing up in the same instant.

"Oh, yes we are the nerds, Sir," she sneered the last word and marched out.

Rowan glanced around in shock, picked up his own bag and hurried after her.

"Kitty got claws," chuckled Captain Levi after they had gone.

Tia marched to the elevator and jabbed the button for it to come. She stood impatiently until it arrived. She stormed on board and practically punched the button for the second floor.

Rowan just managed to slip inside as the doors clanged shut.

"You know he was only teasing," he mumbled.

Tia sighed and all her muscles loosened.

"I know, just bad memories at school," she replied quietly.

Rowan nodded silently and they both stepped out as the doors opened again. A fierce looking woman with waist length, straight black hair and blazing green eyes marched forward.

"About time you got here," she snapped.

Tia looked bewildered.

"Captain Levi was talking to us," she said hesitantly.

The woman looked even more furious.

"Oh, him," she growled, "Always messing in my department, next time you come straight up here. I'm Sasha Wilkinson, the director of the Avatar program."

"I'm Tia," Tia replied.

"And I'm Rowan," Rowan supplied.

Sasha rolled her eyes.

"I know," she said sarcastically. "Now come with me."

She walked off, Tia and Rowan hurrying behind. Sasha stopped in front of two massive tanks, full of blue liquid. Tia took a step forward, peering into the clear liquid.

"Are those...?" she stuttered.

Sasha laughed and nodded.

"This is yours," she pointed to the right tank.

Tia approached it, pressing her hands against the glass and gazing at her Avatar.


End file.
